Déjà Vu
by Raviolissima
Summary: Quand Tony est confronté à la perte d'une personne proche, il est temps pour lui de faire son choix.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, je publie enfin cette mini-fic qui me tient énormément à coeur. Certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être déjà lue sur mon blog, et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à vous que je la publie ici quand j'ai vu le succès qu'elle a remporté. Merci et n'hésitez pas à 'reviewer', toute critique est bonne à prendre ;)_

_Disclaimer, puisqu'il le faut : Je ne possède pas encore NCIS, je ne suis ni assez riche, ni assez célèbre pour cela malheureusement... Si c'était le cas, et bien, certains personnages serait ensembles, d'autres pas... Enfin bref, je ne vous fais pas de dessin... ;) _

* * *

Spoilers : Jeanne (oui, Jeanne est une spoileuse [to spoil gâcher ) 

**DEJA VU**

Blottie dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité. Quant à lui, il repensait sans cesse à la maudite journée qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il n'avait pas du tout l'esprit à discuter avec elle…

Flash-Back 

Gibbs pénétrait dans l'Open Space, en annonçant :

_Gibbs : On a retrouvé Dickinson. David, DiNozzo, avec moi._

_McGee : Euh, et moi, patron ?_

_Gibbs : McGee, vous allez aider Abby, elle a un « bug » et il faut le réparer au plus vite pour ne pas perdre le suspect. DiNozzo, amène-toi bon sang !_

Fin du Flash-Back 

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo.

_Jeanne : Tu veux quelque chose ?_

_Tony : Non, merci._

Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce et l'observa.

_Jeanne : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es venu en retard, tu n'as pas dit un seul mot de la soirée et le pire : tu n'as pas faim ! Dis-moi._

Elle s'assit près de lui en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Flash-Back 

Postés derrière des containers, ils ne font aucun bruit. Gibbs fait un signe discret à ses deux agents et tous trois s'élancent.

_Gibbs : NCIS ! Personne ne bouge !_

Un groupe d'hommes armés se tient au milieu de tous ces containers. Deux hommes, les cheveux grisonnants sont au centre et semblaient en grande conversation.

_Gibbs : Lâchez vos armes !_

Les trois agents s'approchent prudemment, tandis que les deux hommes armés s'exécutent.

Fin du Flash-Back 

_Tony, d'un air faussement dégagée : Ce… Ce n'est rien._

Mais elle savait qu'il mentait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Tony : Ecoute, je vais y aller… Je suis fatigué et je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…_

_Jeanne : Tony. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. On peux parler si tu veux._

_Tony : Ce n'est pas la peine, merci…_

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la porte, elle s'immobilisa, elle réalisa.

_Jeanne : C'est ta collègue, c'est ça ? C'est cette… Ziva ?_

_Tony : Jeanne, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, on se voit plus tard ?_

Flash-Back 

Arme au poing, ils maintiennent le groupe d'hommes dans le champ de vision.

Les deux hommes de main sont menottés facilement car désarmés, mais lorsque Ziva s'approche de l'interlocuteur de Dickinson - Eric Calder -, celui-ci sort un couteau de nul part et le plante dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui reste un moment interdite, les yeux sans expression, la respiration coupée, puis lorsque le type retire son arme, elle s'effondre dans une mare de sang.

Fin du Flash-Back 

_Jeanne : Il se passe quoi au juste entre vous deux ?_

_Tony : Jeanne..._

_Jeanne : Mais Tony, tu ne penses qu'à elle, tu ne parles que d'elle et je sens même son parfum sur toi ! Et nous, alors, où en est-on ? Tu ne…_

_Tony, la coupant : Jeanne, on en parlera une autre fois, je n'ai pas la tête à ça…_

_Jeanne, avec véhémence : Une autre fois ? Tu ne seras encore pas là, puisque tu préfères faire des heures supplémentaires avec Ziva._

Il la fixa un instant, puis sortit, laissant la pauvre Jeanne dans le désarroi le plus total.

La nuit était à présent noire et seuls les quelques réverbères de cette rue peu fréquentée, éclairaient son chemin.

Il marchait, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, parce que la température était sensiblement descendue ces derniers jours. Mais ce n'était guère à cela qu'il pensait, ni même aux voitures qui le frôlaient. En fait, il remuait de nombreuses pensées sur fond de la scène de l'après-midi même…

Flash-Back 

Ziva était allongée au sol, et avant qu'ils ne le remarquent, l'homme tentait de s'enfuir en courant, le couteau à la main. Tony leva les yeux, aperçut Calder qui courait, puis, son regard glissa vers le corps inerte de sa jeune coéquipière. Pris par un frisson d'horreur, il se précipita au sol, auprès du corps inerte de sa partenaire.

Gibbs tira quelques coups de feu, atteignit sa cible, qui s'effondra dans un hurlement effroyable. Mais il n'était pas mort et gémissait, allongé sur le sol sous la balle qui avait aboutit dans son dos.

_Tony : Ziva…. Ziva, tu m'entends ? ZIVA ?_

Il lui prit le pouls, mais il ne sentait rien sous ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, Ziva ne pouvait pas mourir…

_Tony : Ziva ! Réponds-moi. Ziva !_

Il savait que la lame l'avait sûrement atteint en plein cœur, mais il tenta quand même de lui prodiguer les premiers secours. Ses deux mains fermement appuyées sur sa poitrine, il lui fit un massage cardiaque.

Mais elle ne reprit pas vie. Son souffle restait désespérément inexistant.

Le jeune homme persistait. Plusieurs minutes durant, il tenta de la ranimer.

En vain…

Elle restait inerte et son cœur ne battait plus. Tony pleurait, à genoux dans le sang de celle qui partageait le côté professionnel de sa vie, mais qui représentait bien plus à ses yeux…

Gibbs s'approcha, le regard grave et s'accroupit auprès du corps de la jeune femme. Tony le regarda, les yeux humides de larmes. Gibbs lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

_Gibbs : C'est fini, Tony._

_Tony : Non, patron, c'est Ziva… Elle… Elle peut pas…_

Gibbs se releva et invita son agent à en faire autant.

_Tony : Non._

_Gibbs : Tony, tu ne peux plus rien._

_Tony, la voix déraillant : Elle ne peux pas mourir, pas après Kate._

Gibbs baissa les yeux et dans sa tête défilèrent ces images horribles, Kate, s'effondrant dans une mare de sang, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Il décida de s'éloigna, laissant Tony, près de Ziva, puisqu'il le voulait. Lui ne pouvait pas rester, ne pouvait pas céder. Il partit alors appeler des renforts et une ambulance qu'il savait inutile…

Le jeune italien prit la main de la jeune femme dont le cœur avait cessé de battre, il serra cette main, puis se pencha sur son visage et embrassa ces lèvres qu'il n'avait pu embrasser qu'une fois… _Non..._

Il ressortit son arme et se dirigea vers Calder, le pas décidé, chargea son Sig, mais fut rattrapé par son supérieur qui l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

_Gibbs : Tony, non. Tu n'es pas un assassin._

_Tony : Il l'a tuée, Gibbs._

_Gibbs : Je sais._

Et le jeune agent DiNozzo s'effondra dans les bras de son mentor.

Fin du Flash-Back 

Il marchait seul depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et lorsqu'il vit le nom de _Jeanne_ s'afficher, il le rangea sans décrocher.

Il se posait la même question que tous ceux qui perdent un proche : _Pourquoi est-ce quand on perd une personne que l'on se rend compte d'à quel point on tenait à elle ?_

Il avait toujours su qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial, mais son côté macho lui avait toujours interdit de se dévoiler.

Une enseigne clignotait au milieu de cette rue déserte : « PUB ».

Il entra et il régnait dans cette pièce un brouhaha assourdissant.**

* * *

**

Love is too strong a word to say it too early, but it has too beautiful a meaning to say it too late. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici enfin la suite, j'ai beaucoup hésité à la publier, mais je pense que sa place est ici plutôt qu'au fond de mon ordinateur ! La fin est un peu guimauve, mais c'est du Tiva, et j'avais très envie que ça termine comme ça. Pour comprendre le dénouement, peut-être faut-il relire la première partie, car elle remonte à loin ;) Enfin vous faites comme vous voulez lol ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut en murmurant le nom de Ziva. 

_Jeanne : Tony ?… Ça va ?_

_Tony : Euh… (regardant sa compagne) Oui, oui… Un mauvais rêve c'est tout. Et… et toi ?_

_Jeanne : Oui…_

_Tony : Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillée…_

_Jeanne : C'est pas grave mon amour._

Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue. Mais il se leva et commença de s'habiller.

_Jeanne : Où vas-tu ?_

_Tony : Je… Je vais faire un tour._

_Jeanne : Mais il est quatre heure du matin, Tony…_

_Tony : J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, Jeanne._

Elle l'interpella alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de la chambre.

_Jeanne : Tony, je…_

Elle se redressa dans le lit et remonta le drap sur elle.

_Jeanne : Il y a quoi au juste entre toi et elle ?_

_Tony : Qui ?_

_Jeanne : Ziva._

_Tony, souriant : Rien._

_Jeanne : Ecoute Tony, tu ne parles que d'elle, maintenant, tu rêves d'elle et je sens même son parfum sur toi…_

_Tony : Jeanne, s'il te plaît, on en parlera une autre fois, je n'ai pas la tête à ça._

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un coup.

_Jeanne : Comme tu veux. A plus tard._

Et il sortit, la laissant seule.

Le jeune homme déambulait dans les rues de la ville et le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever à 6h.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver comme dans son rêve, perdu, comme s'il n'en était pas sorti. Il dut se reprendre et se mettre dans la tête qu'elle était bien vivante.

Il retourna au pied de l'immeuble de Jeanne. Allait-il monter ? Non.

Il monta au volant de sa voiture et partit pour le NCIS. Il allait même être en avance !

Lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau, il était seul dans les locaux. Même Gibbs n'était pas arrivé.

Un bon quart d'heure après, ce dernier arriva.

_Gibbs : Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?_

_Tony : Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire…_

Gibbs sourit et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, puis alluma son PC.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziva arriva et fut étonnée de le trouver déjà là, Tony à l'heure et même en avance, c'était un exploit. Elle sourit intérieurement.

Lui, la trouvait belle. Oui, vraiment, aujourd'hui elle était radieuse. Il était subjugué.

Remarquant son attitude plus qu'étrange, elle s'approcha et fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux du jeune homme. Il sursauta.

_Ziva : Tu es sûr que ça va, Tony ?_

_Tony : Oui, oui, impeccable._

Elle retourna à son bureau. Le jeune italien avait l'impression de la redécouvrir, que tout était nouveau chez elle. Sa voix, ses yeux, ses mains. Ce cauchemar l'avait fait réfléchir…

Le restant de la matinée se passa tranquillement et lorsque Gibbs leur accorda un temps de déjeuner, Tony sauta sur l'occasion.

T_ony : Je t'invite à déjeuner ?_

Elle leva les sourcils, incrédule et sourit.

_Tony : Ben quoi ? _

_Ziva : Rien, rien, c'est juste… Bizarre. Tu es bizarre._

_Tony : Mais c'est pas une blague, je t'invite à déjeuner. Tu acceptes ?_

_Ziva : Bien, si tu veux…_

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, mais elle restait perplexe et le suivit.

Il s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant chinois et mangèrent rapidement. Sur la fin du repas, Tony en vint à lui parler de son rêve.

_Tony : Ca me fait penser… Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi !_

Elle s'arrêta, imaginant très bien à quel genre de rêve que Tony pouvait bien référer…

_Ziva : Tony, tu es…_

_Tony : Mais non… Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?_

_Ziva : Oh rien, vas-y dis toujours…_

_Tony : C'est pas ce que tu crois, tu n'étais même pas en bikini…_

_Ziva : Très drôle._

Elle lui lança son regard si typique de lorsque Tony disait une idiotie.

_Tony : Arrête…_

_Ziva : Pardon, je suis désolée… Vas-y continue !_

_Tony : Oh, tu sais, c'était juste que tu étais morte…_

_Ziva : Je vois, je vois à quel point tu m'apprécie, Tony…_

_Tony : Mais j'étais triste…_

Elle rit.

_Ziva : Je n'en doute pas !_

_Tony : J'ai même essayé de te sauver, tu sais comme dans Alerte à Malibu, où Pamela Anderson…_

_Ziva : Tony, épargne moi tes connaissances cinématographiques, s'il te plaît !_

Il marqua une pause, l'observa et finit par lui répondre :

_Tony : Mais c'est ça que tu aimes chez moi, Ziva._

Il avait dit ça en chuchotant presque.

_Ziva : C'est possible._

Et elle lui répondit sur le même ton mystérieux.

Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture de Tony. (Évidemment Ziva ne conduisait pas, Tony n'y avait pas tenu)

Ils inséra la clé dans le contact, mais ne démarra pas. Il fixa un instant le volant, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme près de lui.

_Tony : C'était impressionnant de réalité..._

_Ziva : Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_Tony : Nul part._

Il reporta son attention sur le volant, tandis que Ziva, craignant ce que Tony allait lui dire, le fixait toujours.

Sentant son regard, il tourna doucement la tête et la regarda. Quelques instants, ils se regardèrent, tentant tout de même de repousser ce désir qui les envahissait. Mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'en débarrasser. Alors Tony s'approcha d'elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un furtif baiser. Elle ne réagit pas aussi violemment qu'il l'aurait redouté. Bien au contraire, elle se laissa faire, et lui rendit ce baiser, glissant sa main dans son dos, caressant sa chemise, tandis que le jeune italien lui effleurait les cheveux. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, toujours enlacés, leurs main entremêlées, sous le coup de l'émotion. Tony plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et il put enfin sentir son angoisse. Il l'amena à elle et il renouvelèrent un baiser plus que passionné, lorsque soudain, Ziva s'immobilisa, le souffle court. Ce fut Tony qui prononça les premiers mots.

_Tony : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Ziva, évitant son regard : Tu t'es foutu de moi, Tony… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête._

Elle prit son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il la retint par le bras.

_Ziva, furieuse : Lâche-moi._

_Tony : Dis-moi._

_Ziva : Aurais-tu oublié ta petite amie qui t'attends sagement à la maison ? Tony, tu… Tu ne changeras jamais._

Elle sortit et fut suivie de près par le jeune homme.

_Tony : Ziva ! Attends !_

Il la rattrapa par le bras, et elle se retourna malgré tout, furieuse.

_Tony : C'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_Ziva : Ah ? Et qu'est ce que je crois ?_

_Tony : Hum… Que je suis un idiot. Ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je t'assure._

Elle secoua la tête doucement et partit.

_Tony : Non, Ziva. Ecoute-moi. Jeanne et moi, c'est pas ce que tu crois. J'allais la quitter. Parce qu'elle… Elle ne représente pas ce que toi… C'est trop long à expliquer, mais je te le jure, Ziva…._

_Ziva : Ne te fatigue pas, Tony._

Lui rattrapant la main, il l'attira à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Tony : Fais-moi confiance._

Il l'embrassa et Ziva ne put résister. Ç'aurait été un autre homme, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru et l'aurait giflé, peut-être même tué. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se laissa faire et le laissa l'embrasser longuement entre deux larmes.

_Fais-moi confiance, je t'en supplie Ziva_, lui répéta-t-il.

Il la raccompagna dans la voiture et démarra. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans une parole. Mais avant de quitter le véhicule, Tony lui caressa la joue en signe d'encouragement. Elle lui répondit par un sourire et tous deux sortirent.

Dans l'ascenseur, les montant à leurs bureaux, ils se rapprochèrent et Tony déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière, qui, il l'espérait, deviendrait plus pour lui. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et consentit à l'embrasser. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, tous deux s'étreignaient passionnément. Le « ding » caractéristique de l'arrivée les ramena rapidement à la réalité et ils furent forcés de se séparer en un rapide réflexe.

Ils s'avancèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs, prirent place et commencèrent à travailler. Un regard en coin, un sourire discret et le temps passa.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand Gibbs pénétra dans l'Open Space, en annonçant :

_Gibbs : On a retrouvé Dickinson. David, DiNozzo, avec moi._

_McGee : Euh, et moi, patron ?_

_Gibbs : McGee, vous allez aider Abby, elle a un « bug » et il faut le réparer au plus vite pour ne pas perdre le suspect_.

Tony restait immobile, assis derrière son bureau, sans réaction…

_Gibbs : DiNozzo, amène-toi bon sang !_

**THE END**

_

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
